After Bad Girls Club: Miami
by Xavion639
Summary: This is a check up on 8 past season 1 bad girls and a shocking surprise for them awaits them.


**_After BGC_  
**

**_On This Episode of After BGC, We check in on the number one Bad Girl who had the most fun but had to leave because of an altercation. As we head to Ocean City New Jersey to check this Bad Girl, we'll see how she is doing after BGC:Miami ended and who she stills talks too from her season, why she fought who she fought, why she attack who she attacked, what happened at the reunion, and what does she expect from Season 2. And if there was anything she would like to tell the other girls._**

**_[Clip]_ **

**_[_**_Video**]**_

* * *

"Hey everybody is your girl Dina here, Coming to you live from my hometown" Dina exclaimed. "As you guys know I was the party girl from my season, so that caused alot of problems with me and the girls."

_**[****London pushed Dina again causing her to fall but Dina quickly reached out grabbing the ponytail of London's hair pulling her down with started to punch Dina in the head while Dina was trying to fight back, London leaned sat down and kept punching and Dina suckered punch her in the jaw; London pulled Dina's hair and they switch positions and Dina tried to grab London's feet but London started to kick.]**_

_**[Alex let Tinka's hair go and started to punch Dina. Dina charged at Alex and tried to punch her and Tinka reached over Dina's shoulder and tried to grab Alex's hair. Alex grabbed Tinka's arm and pulled her and grabbed Tinka's hair again and Dina was trying to hit her. Security guards grabbed Alex and tried break her grip on Tinka's hair while some other security guards tried to hold Dina back the producer came and tried to take Dina outside.]**_

_**[****Dina walks upstairs where she see's Tinka and Cece"Guys I gotta go"she told them. They both looked at her shocked"Yea they said that I've been into many fights and that my time is up"she told them"Don't cry Tinka"she told her as she went to go give Tinka a hug. Cece stood up and tears was falling down her face "Cece don't cry over me I'll be back and I want to see you make it til the end no matter what" Dina told her. Dina grabbed her bags and went outside towards a van.**_

_**Dina- I'm not leaving this house with no regrets I came here with no friends and I'm leaving two friends behind the only thing I learned is that I am A Bad Girl and I don't care what anyone else say about it.**_

_**The van took off along with Dina and headed towards the airport.]**_

"So after I left the house, I was upset, I left some life long friends in the house, and it hurt me deeply that the people who I thought were my friends turned out to be the fakest people, that I've ever met" Dina exclaimed.

"The people who I still talk to from my season would be, Cece, Jessie, Ivy, and Tinka. Like just those four girls the rest of them go die in a ditch for all I care and I wouldn't give a fuck about them."

"Ok so of course I have to you guys why I fought who I fought Ok so on the first night, Alex walks up to me says 'Hey, Raven is talking mad shit about you to Ivy' and all that's going to my head, is if you are so damn real why is another person coming up to me telling me about it, so I go outside to talk to her, we start arguing and she doesn't like what I say and she takes a gulp from her drink and spits it all over me so of course being the Dina that I was, I dumped my drink all over her and I told her to stand up, she didn't, then she had the nerve to try and grab my hair and we started arguing again, after that I told her to hit me first she pushed me and I pushed her back, I grabbed her hair and yanked her to the ground and started pounding the shit out of her, security came and broke us up and said something and all I remember is her calling me a hoe and I charged at her ass and we just started fighting again"

_**[**__**Raven took a gulp from her drink then turned to Dina and spitting the drink on the younger girl's face, Dina dumped her drink on Raven's head then she clenched her fist standing up "I'm not going to fight you out here." she told her.**_

_**Dina squared up her fist "Either get up and take this ass beating or sit there and take it, here's your warning." Raven stood up then reached out to grab Dina's hair but Dina stepped back shaking her head "Don't touch me, don't." she warned.**_

_**Raven tilted her head "Or what?"**_

_**Dina raised a brow with her fist raised "You want it?" she asked.**_

_**Raven pushed Dina and Dina pushed Raven making her fly back, Dina snatched a hand full of Raven's hair then pulled her forward making Raven trip. Dina began pounding in the back of Raven's head while London and Ivy quickly grabbed Dina trying to break her grip on Raven's hair "Let go!" Ivy yelled as Dina continued to try and hit Raven, but eventually she let go.**_

_**London and Ivy separated Dina away from Raven as Alex squatted down to her "That's what the fuck you get bitch! Don't ever try to motherfucking play me like I'm some weak ass bitch! I'm from Jersey ya' dumb hoe!" she yelled struggling to get out of their grip.**_

_**Dina- **I'm not good with dealing with people talking about me behind my back and lying to my face about it and I've learned to fight despite my size or attitude, you bitches better learn quick because I'm not the one._

_**Suddenly, Tinka and Alex arguing after Dina left to go fix herself, Raven rolled her eyes "Oh shut up, you stupid hoe!" she yelled back trying to fix her hair.**_

_**Dina got loose"Bitch I'm going home to night" and ran back to Raven before London and Ivy could grab her and began to bash Raven head in right when Alex grabbed Tinka's hair and started to drag her around the concrete Tinka tried to get up and fight back. Cece broke up the fight between Tinka and Alex before security came to tell them to leave, Raven and Dina was still fighting, Dina was punching Raven in the back of the head again when Raven flipped her and Dina over and started to punch Dina in the face security went to Dina and and grabbed Raven and Dina."Let Her Hair Go!"yelled one of the security"Bitch I'm gonna get you let me the fuck go!"Raven yelled.]**_

"The next fight I had was with London, I honestly believe all that crap that she told me about us never having beef and we'll always be friends, and what happened we had beef and got into a fight, so let me tell y'all that I never expected this girl to go crazy on me just because I forgave someone, so we're in the limo and I'm flat out drunk, this bitch says something smart and it just pissed me off because I didn't know what I did to this girl for one and two I thought me and her were cool, so it confused me why she was coming at sideways and then to make it worse she tried to bring Tinka in on it like her and Tinka are friends, so I reached over the girls and grabbed London's hair, she started going on and on about how I'm going to regret it, and I'm like bitch I got you by your hair what you going to do, Ivy tried to break my grip on London's hair and I punched London" Dina started laughing "The funniest thing was after I punched her she didn't punch me back she pulled my shirt, so the limo pulls over and I still got London by her hair, and security puts me in a cab with Cece, who at the time I thought was fake but she explained to me what was going on, so the cab gets to the house first and I take off running into the house and change, when the other girls get there, I confronted them, London stood up and she was going on and on about how I was being fake so I got in her face she pushed me and Cece and Tinka both stood up, I told her not to push me, she didn't listen so when she did I pulled her by her ponytail and we started fighting" Dina started snickering.

_**[London snorted "The fake ass bitches be like I'm a sleep whatever." she muttered.**_

_**Dina's eyes opened slightly but then closed again.**_

_**Dina- **I'm slightly surprised to hear someone come at me while I'm drunk but even more surprised that it's London. What the hell bitch are you kidding me you call me fake when you were dancing with the bitch! I'm not tying to beat another bitch's ass, I'll confront this shit later._

_**Alex turned to London "London don't start anything with her."**_

_**Raven, who had her head on Cece's shoulder, turned to her "Are you talking about me? Cause I'm not sleep." she stated her words slurring slightly.**_

_**London shrugged her shoulders "Nope, not you."**_

_**London-** I can't wait to get out of this damn limo with this fake ass bitch. I'm pissed how she could just become friends with someone she claimed to hate,your just another fake bitch waiting for me to whop your ass._

_**Dina leaned up looking at London "Were you talking about me?" she asked with narrowed her eyes.**_

_**London shook her head "No." she denied.**_

_**Dina shook her head "Bitch, are motherfucking kidding me bitch! Are we really about to have a repeat of the lying shit now! You wanna come at me when I'm drunk cause you thought I was asleep Bitch I'm wide awake now!What's Good you Dumb hoe." she yelled.**_

_**London raised an eyebrow "I wasn't coming at you,"she then turned to Tinka "Was I Tinka?" she asked.**_

_**Tinka- Every time there's an argument they turn to me, bitch I ain't God nor am I the mediator.**_

_**Tinka shrugged "I'm not in this." she muttered trying to make Dina sit down.**_

_**"Bitch What the Fuck does She have to do with you talking about 'Fake bitches be like I'm asleep' Really you dumb hoe you wanna start with me" she yelled and trying to reach over Alex and Tinka"Bitch you wanna Pop off then Pop the fuck off but do it when my eyes are open!" Dina grabbed some of London's hair"Bitch I will put in the hospital"Ivy tried to break Dina's grip on London's hair "Let her hair go Dina!"she yelled. Dina used her other hand and started to punch London in the head. London grabbed Dina's shirt and pulled the shirt making herself go on the floor while everybody tried to break up the fight. The limo pulled over and the door opened some camera guys grabbed Dina; while they tried break up the fight had to break up the fight Alex narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. The camera guys called Cece and Dina a cab to take to the house"Bitch remember where I'm from" she yelled and got in the cab.**_

_**In the cab Cece looked at Dina"Ok here's the thing Raven wants you out the house and she wants you gone like now I've told Ivy, Alex, and London; the only person who looked like they cared where Alex because she left and went over to you like it didn't phase her and she could careless what Raven had planned for you, London said that she doesn't care if your fake ass stay and Ivy agreed with her Tinka and me talked and we have an alliance we want you to be apart of and we got your back because if Raven says one more thing about you being a dumb hoe I'm going to slap her!"she exclaimed. Dina look at her and shook her "Ok I'll join if it'll means I will be here longer then I intended and can beat another bitches ass; now if I fight London are you gonna have my back like Tinka or will you sit with Raven and let me go home?"she asked**_

_**The cab parked, Dina looked around and realized they were the first ones there she then pulled off her heels then she ran to the door when she opened it she ran upstairs"Looks like I'ma have to fuck up another bitch." she muttered.**_

_**Cece followed her with a knowing look as they walked in their room they shared with Alex "Dina, don't do anything crazy." she ordered as Dina pulled on a white tank-top and black sweat pants then pulled her hair in a ponytail.**_

_**Dina shook her head "Nope, I told y'all staying here isn't that important to me, I'll fuck a bitch up right now." she stated then walked out of the room.**_

_**London, Alex, Raven and Tinka were sitting in the common room when Dina and Cece walked into the room "So, do any of you bitches had something to say?" she asked looking at Bella and Rosalie.**_

_**London shrugged before standing up "I think you are completely fake, you were talking about how you didn't like Raven yet you were hugging her." she stated.**_

_**Raven- **Either Dina will make the first move or London will, they're both drunk off their ass so this will be good I got my popcorn and margarita ready so I'll sit back and watch the show._

_**Dina narrowed her eyes "I can do what the fuck I want to! I'm a grown ass woman! I' not about to let nobody to tell me who I can or can't hang with! And who the fuck are you to call me a fake bitch you claimed to hate how immature her ass is but yet you were dancing with her so who is the fake bitch now hoe!" she snapped.**_

_**London stood up "Get the fuck out of my face!" she snapped back pushing Dina back and Tinka stood up.**_

_**Dina brushed her hands off "Don't touch me! I will fuck you up bitch, you don't even know who the fuck you're dealing with! I'm not the one!" she yelled**_

_**Cece- **Tensions are very high, are they gonna fight or not?_

_**London pushed Dina again causing her to fall but Dina quickly reached out grabbing the ponytail of London's hair pulling her down with her.]**_

"Ok so the last fight I had before I was removed from the house was when Tinka and Alex got into it, I can't say what happened with Alex all I can say was I tried to break it up, and I got punched so me and Alex started fighting some of her punches were weak she didn't do no damage to me but I wouldn't say the same thing for her because she was hurting for some days I heard after the fight with me and Tinka."

_**[Dina was reaching her arm out trying to grab Alex's fist before it hit Tinka and Alex started to swing at Dina during the fight Tinka hides behind Dina and Alex punches Dina in the face, Dina tries to fight back when Alex grabs her hair and punches her in the mouth"You gonna die tonight Bitch."exclaimed Dina as she tried to fight back. Alex let Tinka's hair go and started to punch Dina. Dina charged at Alex and tried to punch her and Tinka reached over Dina's shoulder and tried to grab Alex's hair. Alex grabbed Tinka's arm and pulled her and grabbed Tinka's hair again and Dina was trying to hit her. Security guards grabbed Alex and tried break her grip on Tinka's hair while some other security guards tried to hold Dina back the producer came and tried to take Dina outside. Dina started to struggle "Bitch your Done"she yelled. Alex was walked to the common room and took a seat on the white couch waiting for the producer to come talk to her.]**_

"After that fight I was sent home for having too many fights which was dumb because I didn't even start most of the fights" Dina rolled her eyes.

"Ok so I had a chance to see the girls again and I was very excited to go back to Miami, I wanted to see everybody, mind you I didn't know that the girls who I kicked it with were sent home or either left so I was shocked when I met up with who go sent home, and so we all caught up, like I was absolutely shocked at why these girls got sent home like they actually had to get sent home but little oh me had got sent home and I think that was why, but anyway after I left my replacement came in and from what I heard from Ivy, Cece, and Jessie, she was jumping people and I don't like that shit, so I was already dressed for the occasion, when we got back to the house we did not know it was a photoshoot or I would've brought a change of clothes. After the pictures are taken of course I'm the first one to start shit off, I go talk to Alex got into an argument with Raven, and got into a fight with Rocky, why because nobody who is going to be my replacement is going to jump people and it's alright because then you might as well take an ass beating from all four of us who came back, then all of a sudden I hear another fight break out and I thought it was Ivy but no it's Tinka fighting Teddy like I we both was going ham on those bitches and they didn't even have enough time to plan out what was going to happen."

_**[****Dina brought her hand back and slapped Rocky across the face. Dina brought her hand back again but Rocky kicked her making her fall. Ivy grabbed Dina's hand and pulled Dina up. Rocky reached out and grabbed Dina by her hair and started punching her in the head. Dina shoved Rocky's head back making Rocky get on her back and Dina started punching Rocky all over the face.**_

_**Tinka- **I honestly feel like since the girls who have my back are here and they know me so well why don't I just leave with them._

_**Tinka made sure her bun was still in her head and she charged at Teddy.**_

_**Tinka- **Goodbye Bad Girl Club it's been real but it's time for me to go._

_**Tinka grabbed Teddy by her hair and slung her to the ground. Teddy was surprised and tried to grab Tinka's hands, Raven stood up and tried to go after Tinka but she was grabbed by Ivy,"No No No she wants to fight let her fight".**_

_**Rocky started grabbed Dina's hair tighter when Dina started punching Rocky in the temple. Tinka was punching Teddy in the face while Teddy turned over trying to stand. When Teddy got to her feet she started to punch Tinka right back. A full out brawl broke out, Dina was hitting Rocky with her own weave by the time a security guard came and grabbed Dina around the waist and tried to get her off Rocky, Dina felt the pull and started dragging Rocky with her when Rocky started getting loose Dina started kicking Rocky and stomping on her. Tinka and Teddy was brawling hard, Tinka's bun fell out her head but she was still swinging at Teddy while Teddy was trying to land punches on Tinka, another security guard came and grabbed Tinka, when Tinka felt arms circle her waist she started to punch Teddy harder in the face and she was pulled away. The security guards had gotten Dina and Tinka away from the patio and over to the pool where Cece and Jessie was at.]**_

"The reunion to me was alright, because I came out the last, I fucked people up and I fucked up cake like I believe we set the reunion bar real high and it's so funny how the season's after us have to make there's better, but at the reunion yes I came out last but y'all saw how I came out, I gave a hug to Tanisha and confronted Raven, at the time, Raven wanted to apologize to us before the reunion started and it made me mad so, I fought the bitch while she was sitting down I was standing over her ass and this time she actually fought me back"

_**[**"I feel like London was being fake and she told me she was so she got a justified ass whooping" Dina stood up and walked towards London "I will say I'm sorry for coming at you and calling you a fake bitch" Dina turned towards Raven "But it was this bitch right here fuck" Dina told London as she pointed at Raven "Get the fuck up Raven since you want to be the baddest bitch in the house" Dina exclaimed "What's good"_

_Dina reached out and punched Raven in the head and stood on the couch above Raven punching her in the head._

**OHH OHHH**

_Raven started punching Dina in the sides._

_Dina punched Raven in the head harder making her bracelet come off._

**Hey Hey**

_Rocky tried to get Dina off of Raven._

_Dina pulled Raven's hair and started to punch Raven in the head._

_Security guards came and grabbed Dina from around the waist._

_When the security guards pulled Dina away from Raven, Dina pulled Raven's hair making Raven fall of the couch and started punching Raven in the back of the head. Two more security guards came and grabbed Raven._

_"You fucking bitch Manipulate that you dumb ass fucking hoe What's good" Dina exclaimed as she pulled her dress down.**]**_

"And then after that fight, we all tried to calm down from what **I **did and Rocky started coming at me because she got slapped and I wasn't about to have her check me so I stood up and she got in my face and slapped me, I punched her and slung her ass and started punching her in the face. Then all of a sudden when I'm getting escorted to backstage this woman thought she should be recognized and threw a shirt at me I charged at her and beat her ass too like no don't shit at me and then try to play dumb after you got your ass whooped."

_**[**"Honestly my goal was for me to go after Raven but hearing that the person who replaced me is jumping, all the bullshit between me and Raven went out the window." Dina told her._

_"But you didn't even know me" Rocky told her._

_"Shut up, Shut up Bitch, what happened the last time you came to my face" Dina told her as she swung her fist out "Boom, Bitch you want it again"_

_Rocky stood up and got in Rocky's face "Do it then bitch"_

_"Get out my face" Dina told her._

_Rocky raised her left hand and slapped Dina across the face._

_Dina swung her fist back and punched Rocky in the face._

_Rocky pulled Dina's hair and tried to punch her in the head._

_Dina grabbed Rocky's hair and slung it the side making Rocky stumble and Dina started punching Rocky in the side of the face._

_**You guys**_

_Rocky tried to grab Dina's hands but she couldn't see._

_**Hey**_

_Security guards ran on the stage and grabbed Dina and Rocky._

_Dina pulled Rocky's hair and tried to yank out all her weave, but she let go._

_Dina was being escorted backstage, as she was walking an audience member threw a shirt at Dina. Dina ran towards the audience member and started punching her in the head. The security guard grabbed Dina while the other took the audience member outside. Dina went backstage._**_]_ **

"Like the end of the reunion was when things got real crazy and I expected London to charge at my ass, but it was Teddy who had a problem with me so I whooped and stomped her ass"

_**[**"All honesty I had no beef with Alex when hat fight happened but then she thought she won because I got sent home" Dina told her._

_"But you called me a follower" Alex exclaimed._

_"Bitch all of you followed Raven" Dina exclaimed as she made a gesture to Teddy, Rocky, and Alex._

_"Hold up I didn't follow anybody" Teddy told her._

_"Bitch shut your ass up you followed these girls because you didn't want to get your ass whooped" Dina told her._

_"I can handle you all on my own honey" Teddy told her as she stood up._

_Dina stood up "Bitch what you gonna do?" she questioned as Teddy got in her face._

_Teddy shoved Dina's head back._

**OHH**

_Dina swung her hand out and grabbed Teddy by her hair and swung Teddy to the side and started punching her in the back of the head._

**HEY BREAK IT UP**

_Dina let Teddy's hair go, but not before she kicked at Teddy's head._

**DINA OH MY GOD**

_The audience was shocked at what Dina did._

_"Bitch don't talk shit if you can't handle what I do" Dina exclaimed as she took a seat._

**Dina why would you attack Teddy like that**

_"The bitch came at me like everyone saw that" Dina told her._

**But Dina you just kicked her in the HEAD!**

_Dina shrugged her shoulders "Like I said don't talk shit if you can't handle the consequences"**]**_

"So after Teddy got that ass whooped, Jessie, Cece, and Ivy who I believed had this planned all attacked Raven and Rocky and I felt like a little on chrismas and then too top it off after that fight I got cake I was so happy, but those bitches fucked up my cake"

_**[**__Ivy came back out with a cake with orange coloring and a picture of Dina._

**AWWW CAKE I'm so hungry**

_"Happy Birthday Dina" Ivy exclaimed as she walked back on the stage._

**Everyone clap.**

_The audience started clapping._

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DINA**

_Tinka and Jessie stood up to go see the cake._

_"That's so sweet" Cece exclaimed._

_Dina looked at the cake._

_Ivy grabbed a piece and tried to eat it._

_"Bitch don't try to" Dina told her but Ivy to the small piece of cake at Dina._

**Hell No, Oh hell no I'm out this motherfucker**

_All the girls except Cece, Ivy, Dina, and Jessie ran off the stage._

_Dina had the cake in her hand and took a huge piece and threw it._

_Ivy had a piece and threw it at Cece._

_Cece threw a piece at Dina._

_Jessie grabbed a piece and tried to to throw it at Cece but she slipped and the cake landed on her face._

_The audience laughed at Jessie._

_Ivy ran across the stage trying to dodge the piece of cake Dina threw._

_Cece picked up the cake and was about to throw it._

**Wait I didn't get a piece**

_Cece tore off a piece and gave to Tanisha bit she semi threw it at her when she put it in Tanisha's mouth._

**AHHH**

_Ivy put a piece of cake in Cece's hair._

_Cece tried to catch her balance but she fell in a huge mess of cake._

_Jessie ran over to Ivy and tried to put cake on her back but Ivy saw her coming and tried to put a piece in her hair._

_"BGC MIAMI" Cece shouted from the center of the stage.**]**_

"Ok so it's time for me to be honest, I'm friends with Nathalia and she told me she auditioned for season 2 and I never got to see the trailer and right now this will be my first time seeing it So..." Dina turned towards the TV behind her.

_**[**_

_"Some people needs to learn the hard way that mouth would get you in trouble"_

**BAD**

_"All I know how to do is be me"_

**_Girls_**

_"Bitch If you have a problem with me then you're going to fight me"_

**_Club_**

_"You do what she say Bitch"_

_**[A girl punching a girl with blonde hair in the face]**_

_"I'm on top of the world"_

**_Atlanta_**

_**This Season on Bad Girls Club Atlanta**_

_"Bitches you need to round the fuck up and let's get it crackin' in the motherfucking A" a girl yelled from the stairs_

_**[**_**_Two girls pulling each other's hair]_**

_"We're here to get our shit fixed because I'll be honest I got things wrong with me that I got to fix"_

**_[_****_A girl punching another girl in the face_****_]_**

_"We're going to **Puerto Rico**" the girls started screaming._

**_[_****_A girl stumbling and trying to push another girl away from her]_**

_"I just want to go the fuck home" a girl yelled inside the limo_

**_[A girl standing in front of another girl]_**

_"If you wanna pop off then pop off"_

**_[A girl hitting the cutouts of one of the girls pictures]_**

_"My problem with anybody is you"_

**_[A girl wrapping her hair]_**

**_[The girls raising and clinking their glasses together in the middle yelling "BAD GIRLS CLUB ATLANTA"]_**

_"If you wanna talk that shit back it up"_

**_[A girl dragging another girl across the driveway]_**

_"I'm finna show all y'all" a girl exclaimed._

**_[A girl getting dragged across the bed and punched in the back of the head]_**

_"Where that bitch at" a girl yelled as she ran up the stairs._

**_[A girl pushing another girl]_**

**_[A girl with brown _****_hair getting slung around the driveway]_**

_"She going the fuck home" a girl with blonde hair exclaimed._

**_[Blondie pushing three people back and falling in a plant while fighting two girls]_**

_"Call in the next replacement" a girl with black hair exclaimed._

_**[A girl with blue extensions fighting a girl in the limo]**  
_

_**[Two girls fighting in the room and one of the girls falling on the bed]**_

_**[Blondie getting her hair pulled and swing and then getting punched]**_

_**GET READY**_

_**[A girl's hair getting pulled while she pulling another girl's hair and getting thrown to the ground]**_

_**FOR THE**_

_**"LIZ PLEASE"**_

_**[Blondie get her hair pulled]**_

_**MOST**_

_**DRAMATIC**_

_**SEASON YET**_

_"WHY WOULD YOU HIT HER WHILE SHE'S WALKING AWAY"_

_**[Blondie getting her hair pulled by three different people]**_

_**[A girl punching another girl from behind in the jaw]**_

_**[Blondie getting punched in the face]**_

_**[A girl getting pulled across the bed]**_

_**"I'M FINNA FUCK YOU UP YOU WEAK ASS BITCH"**  
_

_**BAD GIRLS CLUB**_

_ATLANTA**] **_

"Whoa this season my actually take the cake but it's my opinion, I know I saw my home girl in there and I hope she is holding her own in that house because like this season might actually be worse than mine because I can sense a lot of drama just from the trailer and being an Alumni really helps know who is going against who"Dina exlciamed.

"Ok some words that I want to say to the other girls if they ever see this is,

Cece, I missed you, you should come visit me sometime.

Ivy, I'm coming to Denver so be prepared for me boo.

Jessie, I wish I would've gotten to know you better.

Tinka, I wish that you didn't fuck with that backstabber.

London, Next time I see you I'll beat your ass.

Raven, You already know where we stand and it'll stay that way.

Alex, I should have fought you at the reason but you'll see what happens when I see you in person.

Rocky, You are irrelevant.

Teddy, I wish that I didn't step on you but you stepped to me and you didn't even know me so kudos to your stupidity."

"Ok everybody this your girl signing out of After BGC, Bye you guys" Dina closed the door


End file.
